the_three_liberty_city_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Luco
Summary BACKGROUND: Vinnie Luco is the Main Character of his own story, kind hearted, not an actual tough guy, like his father was. Raised to become a Lawyer, but turned it down to become what his father was. A gangster, a killer set lose. But you may think "Why would we care about him? He didn't pay our rents." and that's true. But there is a saying: "Once you are in the Mob life, you can't get out of it." EVENTS IN 1991: Vinnie Luco was the Underboss of the Gotarelli Crime Syndicate in Venturas, the most powerful Crime Family in 1991 before the Palermo Crime Syndicate got involved, at 19 years old in 1985. He was sent by Anthony Gotarelli to Liberty City to accomplish what his father requested before he died in 1986, to meet up with Bruce Cusamano. Vinnie has done several errands for Bruce, something his father would've done, until he got vouched in the Leone Crime Family. Two weeks time, the Mansion got raided with Diablos. Salvatore Leone had to leave town to avoid conflict with the cops, leaving Vinnie in charge while he was gone. Then, a mysterious phone call came in from the D.A, a broad named Marleen, who knew who Vinnie was. Vinnie had to do some Community Work service for Marleen. Vinnie and Marleen became a bit too close for friendship. Cusamano got kidnapped by the Yardies. Vinnie saved him to what looked like a Drug Deal or a setup for the Dealer to get whacked. Cusamano managed to avoid the cops and Vinnie escaped, only to sabotage the deal, with a contact, by the name of Deniz Brevic. Vinnie had to leave back to Venturas, to see his boss Anthony Gotarelli. Vinnie has done some jobs for Anthony, one leading to his betrayal. He got Richie Gotarelli killed. Vinnie knew he was being betrayed. More odd jobs later, he started recruiting to help him out. He had Woozie, Paulie, Palermo Crime Family and Marleen to his side of things. Then it came with Prison. 22nd June, 1991. He got out two weeks later, and had a decision to make. Either kill Anthony Gotarelli to wipe out the biggest Crime Syndicate in Venturas, making Palermo Crime Syndicate the biggest, or kill a traitor. Richie Gotarelli, who got out before the Warehouse exploded. ENDINGS: Ending 1: REVENGE Vinnie decided it was time to put an end to the Crime Family that killed his dad who died in Prison. All Anthony told Vinnie were lies. So, he went to the Storage, surrounded by Gotarelli Members and Sindacco Members. Vinnie took care of them all with his Micro SMG, walking out of the Storage and getting going to Liberty City. Richie may be alive, but the Crime Family is wiped out. Years passed, and Vinnie died with Salvatore Leone in 2001, at the Sex Club in Red Light District. Ending 2: A GANGSTER'S ESCAPE Vinnie decided to leave it all to Palermo so he can go after Richie in the Casino. He managed to escape a possible plane explosion, but didn't escape a bullet in the head. He called Marleen, who activated the explosives, ultimately killing Palermo, Gotarelli and Sindacco members. Anthony got out alive, he was too clever for that. A year later, Salvatore Leone wiped out the Gotarelli Crime Family. But couldn't escape Vinnie's betrayal to Cusamano. 1996 came, he was being searched, and now he's suffering the consequences. Marleen and his kid got killed while Vinnie escaped. Two years later, he was found, and got wiped out. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists